Love Quest
by TheShippyQueen
Summary: A brief look at the seven types of love Mr Molesley experiences in his life. Starting with a prologue, the journey will take you through love and angst as Mr Molesley searches for love and happiness.
1. PROLOGUE

TITLE: Love Quest

RATING: K+

SUMMARY: A brief look at the seven loves of Joseph Molesley.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

A/N: I am rather fond of Molesley, he needs love in S2! The prologue is just a little glimpse into Old Mr Molesley's past. I gave his mother the name of Elsa as we don't know her name, only that by S1 she's dead. I shall post one at a time, starting with the prologue.

**Prologue**

Mr and Mrs Molesley are very much in love. Childhood sweethearts, they are inseparable and marry young, spending the early years of their marriage delighting in each other and their mutual love of gardening.

Despite the amount of love, no children appear, and soon they begin to worry that God has not blessed their union and that they will never be parents. Then, five years after marriage, Mrs Molesley finally falls pregnant; sadly, it's not to be. The babe is stillborn, a girl they name Rose after the flowers growing in their beloved garden. Another year, and again, another stillborn girl. They name her Flora and she joins her sister in the church graveyard. Three years pass and once again, Elsa Molesley is pregnant, she goes full term and births a live girl, she's small and weak but she's alive and their happiness is limitless. They name her Faith, but their Faith fails them and three days later, she dies in her mother's arms.

Their grief is overwhelming, they believe that they are not destined to be parents and give up all hope of ever having a healthy child. Two years later and Elsa Molesley suspects once more. She's terrified, and doesn't tell her husband, hiding the swelling of her belly as best she can. This time she feels all will be different, she visits the church every day and prays for the health of her unborn babe. On her knees, gazing up at the statue of her Lord, she begs and begs that they be given this chance of a healthy child.

Her belly grows, the baby moves, and Elsa tells her husband. Together, they pray every day, making every kind of deal with the Almighty that they be given this chance.

Finally, after a labour that nearly kills her and ruins any future chances of more babies, Elsa delivers a boy, a boy they name Joseph; and though she is weak from loss of blood and hours of agonising pain, Elsa knows this boy will live. He's healthy, his skin a lovely pink and his lungs in full working order and both Mr and Mrs Molesley believe he is a true gift from God.


	2. FAMILY LOVE

**Family Love**

Joseph Molesley never wants for love in his childhood. His parents worship him, his mother never has a cross word for him and his father can never bring himself to scold him. They indulge him in every way, though he is never spoilt. They teach him good manners and values and their pride in their boy knows no bounds.

Joseph is close to them both, he worships his mother and loves spending time with her. She teaches him how to cook, shows him how to mend clothes; and from her he learns the best ways to wash clothes and remove stains.

He loves his father with all his heart, he loves nothing more than working with him in the garden, learning the names of all the flowers. He laps up all his father's teachings, becoming quickly proficient in the art of gardening, and together they create a haven that's the envy of the village.

Yes, Joseph Molesley never wants for love as a child, his parents offer it him in abundance, but as he grows, this love almost becomes stifling. His mother, desperate to keep him with her, rejects any ideas of him marrying or finding a job away from Downton. He feels trapped by their love, it's not the love a young man craves and so, when he leaves and goes into service, he feels not only relief but also hatred towards himself for breaking his mother's heart.


	3. FIRST LOVE

**First Love**

At twenty-three, Mr Molesley is perhaps a little old to be experiencing his first love. But after years of being stifled by his mother's all-consuming affection, he's now free to experience the other types of love in the world.

Her name is Alice and she's the under-housemaid in the house in which he serves as third footman. She's petite and blonde, with big, blue eyes and a happy disposition. Around her he becomes flustered, unable to utter a sound let alone string a sentence together. She notices his flustered expressions and smiles prettily in his direction, gazing demurely at him from beneath her long, dark lashes. One smile from her and he is smitten.

He follows her around like a puppy, chasing after her for a smile or word from her rosy pink lips. She encourages him, smiling and teasing, luring him to her and he is completely lost. Head over heels in love he can think of nothing but Alice Hayes and how much he wants her to be his wife.

They meet one Sunday and Mr Molesley can hold back no more, he gushes out his love for her, makes wild promises for the future and begs her to be his. An angelical smile on her beautiful lips, she leans in and kisses him passionately. Enthusiastic, he pulls her close and for the first time in his twenty-three years he experiences the true kiss of a woman.

As quick as it starts, it ends. Alice pulls back with a girlish giggle and flutters her eyelashes at him, cheeks rosy with pleasure. Mr Molesley thinks this is definitely love and he makes all kinds of plans. On his next afternoon off he takes himself and his meagre savings into the town and buys Alice a pretty little ring.

He's all prepared to propose when, out of the blue, the gossip hits him. Alice has been courting half the men in the house, including the master's son. She's now in a 'situation' unbecoming to a single girl and is forced to leave.

Joseph is heartbroken. He loved Alice and he thought she loved him. Lying in his bed that night, he wonders if he wants love after all.


	4. TRAGIC LOVE

_A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Molesley is such a dear and I think he's had many a knock-back in love….sadly, here comes another blow for the poor man! xx_

**Tragic Love **

She was gone. Just like that….gone. The letter had come first, his father writing in his stilted handwriting explaining that his mother was unwell, fighting some unknown illness.

…_.do not worry, she'll be right within a day or so….._

Then the telegram came. It arrived with the evening post and Joseph knew it couldn't be good news.

MOTHER ILL STOP COME QUICKLY STOP

He was given leave and was on the milk train the next morning, but it was too late. She had passed in the night, her heart giving out before he could reach her. His mother, his dear, sweet mother, gone from his life without a goodbye, leaving behind two men who had no idea how they would manage without her.

"I don't suppose we'll need the herb garden now," his father murmured, his face stricken with grief and loss. Dazed and confused, unsure how life could ever continue without his beloved wife.

Standing by the bed, her body still, eyes closed as if she was asleep, Joseph couldn't quite bring himself to believe that his mother, the only woman who had ever loved him, was dead.


	5. INTENSE LOVE

_A/N: A small nod towards the press pack, it was suggested that Molesley has his eye on the most envied job in the county. Hmm. Thank you for the awesome reviews! xx_

**Intense Love **

Mr Molesley loves his work, it's not just a job to him, it's a passion. He loves working for Mr Crawley and though he knows other people laugh and mock at him working for a man who has a job – a country solicitor! - Molesley doesn't care. To him, his job is the most important thing in the world. He's no longer a third footman, he's not even first footman! He's valet to Lord Grantham's heir and that, _that _is something to be proud of.

Where other people mock, Molesley sees potential. He's not the downtrodden valet-cum-butler that they all think he is. The way Molesley sees it; he's learning two trades at once and performing them to a high standard. Bates may be Lord Grantham's valet and Mr Carson may be butler of Downton, but Molesley is both to the heir. Firmly at the helm of both ships, Crawley House runs like clockwork and it's all down to him.

One day, Mr Crawley will be Lord Grantham and he, Mr Joseph Molesley, will be valet to the new Lord… and one day, Mr Carson will be too old to run Downton and who will step in? Bates with his limp? Hardly! No… step up to the mark, Mr Molesley – your time has come. One day, he'll have the most envied job in the county and that is why he defends his master and works his fingers to the bone. Because one day, it will all pay off.


	6. ONE SIDED LOVE

**One-Sided**

Since Alice, Mr Molesley has been careful with his heart, taking care who he offers it to and as a result, he doesn't give it to anyone else. Until Anna.

Head Housemaid at Downton Abbey, she's pretty and intelligent and he's instantly captured by her beauty. Talking to her, he finds her sweet and gentle with a witty sense of humour. He's bewitched by her. Anna.

She doesn't flutter and fawn at him, in fact, she barely acknowledges his existence, yet oh, how he wishes she would! He watches her from afar, admires her slim figure and the way the sun shimmers across her golden blonde hair. He finds himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her in his arms, to see that sweet smile of hers aimed only at him. She enchants him without knowing it. Anna.

He finds himself imagining courting her, taking her out into the village, proudly walking with her on his arm. He imagines buying her gifts, showering her with pretty lace and hairpins, anything for her. He dreams of marrying her, Mrs Anna Molesley, he sees her smiling at his side in her bridal gown, that sunny face gazing longingly up at him. He wants her. Anna.

Though he follows and admires her, he knows little about her. It's tricky, finding out about young women in service, one misplaced question and eyebrows are raised. It's only at the garden party that he finds a suitable person to question. Mr Bates, a fellow bachelor and seemingly good man, seems an ideal candidate and Molesley poses the question that has plagued him.

He doesn't hear the tone in Bates' voice as he speaks of Anna's 'special someone', he doesn't notice the way the man looks longingly at Anna's departing form. It never crosses his mind that the man he is questioning about Anna is the man who has her heart.

It becomes painfully clear later that night, after war is announced. After eating with the rest of the staff he notices Anna leave via the backdoor and decides to follow. From the doorway he watches in horror as Anna, _his_ Anna, walks straight into the arms of Mr Bates. Bile rises into his throat as he watches the way Bates holds her, speaks softly into her ear and presses kisses against her hair.

Turning away, he's never felt so miserable. Anna is not his, she never will be, she belongs entirely to another and for the first time in over twenty years, Joseph finds himself longing for Alice. At least she'd pretended to love him.


	7. ROMANTIC LOVE

_A/N: It's about time poor Molesley got a bit of love in his life. Thank you for the lovely reviews, I'm so happy you're all enjoying this!_

**Romantic Love**

She's a nurse, working at Downton whilst it doubles as a convalescent home during the war. He first comes across her when he requires a wound cleaning up. Helping Mrs Patmore in the kitchen, Mr Molesley bends over to pick up a cloth that has fallen to the floor; standing up, he forgets about the open cupboard and his head connects violently with the edge of the door.

He sees stars, curses loudly (which is quite unlike him) and staggers about, his hand clutching at his head. He feels something wet, and withdrawing his hand, almost faints at the sight of his blood stained hand. Mrs Patmore starts shrieking in horror and the next thing he knows, he's waking up in a hospital bed, a figure looming over him and the feel of something cool being pressed to his throbbing head.

"What happened?"

"Yer decided ter intr'duce yer head to the corner o' a door!" a voice responds and as his eyes focus more clearly the image of the figure over him becomes clearer.

Dressed in a nurse's uniform, a young woman is gazing down at him, deep green eyes and the hint of dark hair poking out from beneath her cap. She smiles warmly at him and there's a hint of mischief in those eyes.

He tries to sit up but the room swims and his head pounds painfully, her hands press against his chest, lightly forcing him back down onto the bed.

"Not ser fast," she scolds lightly, "yer took quite a bang, yer did, but yer 'ead's thicker than it looks and yer'll live!"

He can only smile back at this young woman, studying her he thinks she can't be more than thirty and though she's clearly making fun of him, he doesn't care, she has the prettiest face he's ever seen.

"Now, I've cleaned up the wound, it'll probably scar, but wi' a face like yours, yer can carry a scar…make yers look more distinguished!" she teases further, her north-east accent only adding to the playful tone of her words.

"Thank you," he says softly, his eyes falling to her name embroidered on her apron, "Nurse Davis."

"Aoife."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Me name, it's Aoife," she explains, her gaze focussed on his wound as she continues to clean at it with antiseptic.

"That's pretty," Mr Molesley sighs. Aoife. Aoife. Aoife.

"Aye, it's Irish…me mam were from County Kildare, as yers can tell from me voice, I aint from Ireland. I 's from South Shields, how 'bout you?"

Her question startles him, listening to her talk was like listening to an angel sing, he thinks she's the most wonderful creature he's ever seen, or heard. "I-I'm from Downton," he stammers which causes her to chuckle lightly.

"Well, yer 'ead aint broke then, yer can remember that!" She pulls back and studies him carefully before continuing, "Now 'ow d'yers feel? Think yer can sit up?"

Mr Molesley tentatively sits up, his head going slightly woozy as his eyes readjust to the movement. She watches him carefully, though her eyes glimmer with mischief.

"Thank you ever so much, Nurse Davis," he says and she clicks her tongue, "Aoife," he corrects. Suddenly, realising he has been most impolite, he says, "My name's Mr.."

"Joseph Molesley, aye, I know's that," she says, finishing his sentence. At his stunned expression she laughs and starts to collect up her equipment, "I've noticed yers about."

Mr Molesley has no idea how to respond to this, but seeing her preparing to leave he panics, he doesn't want Aoife to go anywhere, he wants her to stay and tease him some more. "Thank you again!" he stammers, blushing furiously as she smiles back at him. "Could I…perhaps, that is…would it be alright…if I…"

"Spit it out, man! Yer banged yer 'ead, not yer tongue!" she teases playfully causing him to blush further.

"I'd like to say thank you properly," he finally manages.

She chuckles, "Well that's up ter you," she shrugs her shoulders, "I'll look forward to what yers come up wi'!"

Mr Molesley walks on cloud nine for the rest of the day; he barely feels the throbbing in his head, all he can think of is Aoife Davis. The next day, he visits the ward; bunch of roses picked freshly from his father's garden and hands them to her with a smile.

"Well, would yer look at that!" she exclaims, taking the flowers and blushing slightly.

"Thank you again," he smiles, delighted at the soft blush spreading across her cheeks. He turns to leave, elated at his success.

"Is that it?" she calls after him, causing him to turn in surprise.

"I'm sorry?" he questions, frowning with confusion.

She smiles lightly, dropping her eyes to the floor, "I'll let yers work it out." And with that, she slips into a curtained cubicle and away from Mr Molesley.

He ponders her words all day and can only come to one conclusion: she wants to see him again. So, the next day, he visits the ward again, this time carrying a fresh bunch of roses. His father raises an eyebrow at this, but he doesn't mind, Aoife is worth it.

"More flowers?" she observes, the blush quickly returning.

"For the prettiest nurse here," he says, surprising himself at his words.

She blushes deeply and clasps one hand to her throat, her eyes twinkling. "Yer could charm the birds from the trees wi' that tongue!"

"I only speak the truth," he smiles back, blushing himself.

"Well, yers a charmer, I'll give yers that!"

He grins and turns to leave. "Is that it?" she calls after him and turning he smiles, "No! But, you'll just have to wait and see!"

The next day, he visits her again. This time he hands her a single rose with a small piece of paper wrapped around it. She grins at him and opens up the paper, her hand clasping at her throat as she reads.

"That's beautiful," she sighs, her usual playful tone replaced with a more dreamy expression. She looks up, but he has gone.

The next day, he visits her again, this time with nothing in his hands. Her face lights up as she sees him and comes quickly to greet him at the door.

"Perhaps…perhaps you'd like to…walk out with me one day?" he asks awkwardly.

She smiles at him and says, "About bleedin' time! I'd like that a lot."

They walk out on Sunday, he takes her into the village, her arm tucked in his and shows her all the sights of his childhood. He buys her a pretty trinket in one of the shops and treats her to tea at the little tea room by the church. Then, walking back, she stops them and turns to face him. She smiles shyly at him and presses her hands against his chest. He gazes down at her big green eyes and brushes a strand of her glossy black hair behind her ear. He wonders if it would be appropriate to lean in now, but Aoife takes control before he can even think through the answer. She reaches up and presses a kiss to his lips, his hand snakes around her waist to hold her close as he leans closer and kisses her more firmly.

It's the perfect kiss and the most romantic experience of his life. She's the very definition of perfection, she's all the things he's been looking for all his life, he's fallen madly in love with her and as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back with fervour and passion, he knows that she's most certainly in love with him too.


	8. TRUE LOVE

_A/N: Loved the chorus of "Awwwww!" from the last chapter, hopefully this last chapter will also instil such a reaction! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Xx_

**True Love**

Until this moment, Joseph Molesley had never really understood the love between parent and child. Sure, he'd loved his parents, but he'd never truly understood it. He'd stood with Mr Crawley in the parlour of Crawley House, wincing along with him as the cries of Lady Mary, in the throes of an agonising labour, filtered through every pore of the house. He felt like he'd experienced the whole thing with his master, offered him supportive words when the labour went on longer than felt normal, he'd then congratulated him when, in the early hours of the morning, the healthy boy made his way into the world. But, though he said all the right things about the babe, he never understood why Mr Crawley broke down into tears at the sight of his son, why, when asked, he would go misty eyed and talk about the beauty of his child. To Molesley, it was just a baby.

He'd had to try and refrain from rolling his eyes when, months later, Mr Bates wandered into the servants' hall at Downton Abbey, looking tired yet jubilant and proudly announced that his Anna had delivered him a healthy boy. He didn't understand that look of sheer love and happiness on Bates' face as he spoke of his son. To him, it was just a baby.

He'd almost laughed when, earlier this year, William had galloped down the street of Downton Village laughing and crying out that he was the proud father of twin girls, that his Daisy had made him the happiest man alive, he was a Pa! A Pa to perfect twin girls. He didn't get it; it was just a baby, only multiplied.

Today though, he understood it. From the minute he'd been allowed into the room to see them, his whole outlook had changed. Aoife was settled in their bed, pillows propping her up and her dark hair stuck to her head. She'd looked pale and exhausted, but her face seemed to glow with a newfound happiness. In her arms she held a small bundle, the top of a head just visible and he took a step forwards for a closer look.

"Come an' 'old 'er," Aoife encourages, smiling widely.

He moves a little closer and Aoife holds out the bundle to him, nervously he awkwardly takes hold of the baby, nestling her firmly into the crook of his arm, and for the first time takes a proper look at his daughter.

She's perfect. Truly perfect. A shot of dark hair upon her small, yet perfect head; pink little cheeks that match her sweet, rosebud mouth and when she yawns, displaying her small, perfect tongue, Molesley is enchanted. He lets the blanket fall open to reveal two little hands with ten tiny, perfect fingers.

"Eleanor Molesley," Aoife says, her eyes full of love as she watches her husband hold their daughter. "What d'yer think, Joe?"

For a moment he can't speak, too overcome with love for this tiny baby lying in his arms. Finally, his voice cracking, he whispers, "Perfect. Just perfect."

Now he understands. It's not just a baby; it's his baby, his daughter, his precious girl. No man will ever be good enough for her and God help the man who tries to take her from him! Holding her in his arms, he understands why his mother had almost stifled him with love, he loves this baby so much, he never wants to let her go. This is true love and it's perfect.


End file.
